fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Арка Х791
'Арка X791 год ' - двенадцатая Сюжетная Арка сериала Хвост Феи. The arc details what happened in the Seven Years since the end of the Tenrou Island arc and the possibility that Tenrou Island and those who had disappeared may be alive after all. Содержание Seven Years Later: A New Fairy Tail Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island, and Romeo Conbolt stares out at the sea. Bisca and Alzack, now married, tell Romeo their job is done and they should head back to the guild, as they don't want Macao to worry about his son. Bisca tries to comfort Romeo, but Alzack stops her, mid sentence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 2-5 At the Fairy Tail Guild, now a small tavern, Macao, the new Guild Master, is angry Romeo hasn't come home yet. Wakaba, now Macao's adviser, tells him to calm down, which ends in the two arguing. Max Alors, Warren Rocko and Nab Lasaro, complain about the lack of jobs, as their guild is so small. Meanwhile, Laki Olietta makes fun of Droy, who is now fat. Jet also insults Droy, and tells him even Reedus has trimmed down. Reedus points out he was slim in the first place, anyways. When Levy is mentioned, and somebody shouts about how she is never coming back, everybody becomes silent. Just then, members of Twilight Ogre come into the guild and ask for their payment for the month. One of the members reminds Macao how Fairy Tail is no longer the strongest guild in Magnolia, and how Twilight Ogre had helped Fairy Tail keep their tavern after they started to fade out. He then kicks Macao in the face. Just when everyone is about to fight, Macao yells at them not to. The Twilight Ogre Mages all leave after trashing the guild, and warn Macao they will be back next month.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 6-13 After they leave, everyone notices a painting of Makarov that had fallen out of Reedus' sketchbook. They look through all the other pictures of the guild seven years ago. Everyone reminisces on that day, and how Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island, and left a strange emptiness in the Eternano Waters. Macao gets up and starts crying, saying how Romeo has never smiled ever since that day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-20 Just then, Blue Pegasus arrives on Christina. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and The Trimens come to the ground, and after patronizing Laki, they reveal they have detected something in the Eternano Waters. Ichiya then states that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 Based on the information received from Blue Pegasus, the guild forms a search party (consisting of Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy) and sets out to the Eternano Waters in an attempt to locate their missing members. However, upon arrival, the guild does not see any sign of Tenrou Island still existing. While Jet and Droy remained positive that they'll get to see Levy again, most of the members feel that they shouldn't get their hopes up. At that moment, the despondent group notices a girl standing on the surface of the ocean.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 1-4 As the girl lifted her hands, the waters began to rage behind her and Tenrou Island emerges from the ocean, encased in a bubble-like barrier with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. She then begins heading towards the resurfaced island with the search party chasing behind, believing that she will lead them to where everyone is. Shortly upon arriving on the island, the party finds an unconscious Natsu Dragneel buried beneath some dirt and debris.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 5-7 Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Macao asks Romeo if it was a good idea for him not to join the search party. Romeo replies that even if Tenrou Island was found, there is no knowing if everyone survived as seven years have gone by without any word from them. Just then, Thibault and his group of Twilight Ogre members barge in again, jeering the guild and belittling it. When Wakaba tells them that their payment is only due next month, Thibault retorted that they were acting on the orders of their Master, who feels that it is a problem if payments are not made on schedule. Having heard Thibault's remarks, as well as feeling upset at his guild's cowardice, Romeo prepares to fight back, demonstrating his new ability to conjure fire. However, his attempt proves to be futile as Thibault easily extinguishes his fire by simply blowing it out. Annoyed by Romeo's resistance, Thibault raises his kanabō and prepares to strike.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 8-10 Just as Thibault's attack is about to land, he is sent flying by a kick from a silhouette. As everyone looks in surprise, the remaining members of Twilight Ogre having already been knocked out by several other unseen characters. With a familiar smile, it is revealed that all the missing S-Class Mage Promotion Trial candidates have returned to the guild. While Makarov comments on how small the guild has gotten, Nab and Laki note that everyone still looks young and has not aged a single day since their disappearance. Without a doubt, everyone was overjoyed with tears that the guild is finally reunited.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-14 It is then explained that after the search party had woken Natsu up, they ran into the mysterious girl again, who now revealed herself to be Mavis Vermilion, the First Master and founder of Fairy Tail. Although unable to believe their ears and more than surprised to see Mavis in person, the party continues to locate the other missing members. Having assembled everyone, Mavis proceeds to explain how the island had survived Acnologia's attack. By amassing everyone's faith and bonds and converting them into Magic Power, the guild's unanimous thoughts and feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the three Great Fairy Magics and an absolute defensive Magic that will protect the guild from all evil.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 14-17 However, due to Fairy Sphere's activation, everyone was sealed in a state of stasis for the entire 7 years they were missing. Though Makarov comments that they were protected by Mavis, she states that she is just an ethereal body and that the guild's unwavering faith and resilience will even create miracles. In return, Mavis notes that the guild has grown wonderfully and praises Makarov for it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 18-19 As Makarov finishes up his explanation to the guild, Natsu notices Romeo and comments how he is all grown up. Tears began to fill up his eyes as Romeo heartily welcomes them back with a smile that has not been seen for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 20 The Years Lost: The Changing Times The guild celebrates the return of their missing members with a party that lasts three days. During that time, some revelations come up. Natsu learns from Romeo that he can change the property of his fire such as cold, stinky or purple like his dad. He also mentions that he received lessons from the ex-Phantom Lord member Totomaru, though he hasn't told his father about it. Gajeel is happy to hear about him, much to Patherlily's amusement. Meanwhile, Macao offers Marakov's position of guild master back but Marakov lets him keep it, much to his surprise. Erza is shocked that Bisca and Alzack are married and when asked by Lisanna if they have any children, they reveal they have one daughter named Asuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 2-4 Wendy looks over some of Reedus's artwork and finds a picture of her more grown up. However, she is dumbstruck that he forgot to figure her breasts into the drawing. Carla also doesn't approve of his drawing of the Exceeds with more humanoid bodies. Happy brings up that the their fellow Exceeds were probably worried about them, though Patherlily comments that time travels differently for them and the years that passed probably won't seem like a big deal. It's then that members of Lamia Scale come to visit with Max revealing that they helped out with the search for Tenrou Island along with Blue Pegasus. The Lamia Mages also reveal that they've climbed to be the Number 2 guild in Fiore over the years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 6-7 Lyon spots Juvia and is instantly smitten with her, throwing her into bewilderment of all the possible love triangles in the guild, while Gildarts asks the others about his connection to Cana, much to her embarrassment. The celebration continues on but Lucy notes the bitterness of the seven years that have passed and how hard it must've been to wait for any news of their missing members. She soon returns back to her old residence but is met by her landlady who, while happy she's alright, demands a back payment of 5,880,000 Jewels for her house or she won't let her in. Since Lucy doesn't have the money to pay her, she worries what to do. Thinking how the others must have the same trouble, her thoughts soon turn to Cana and Gildarts reminding her of her own father. Lucy then decides to pay him a visit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 8-13 The rest of the missing members are also finding out the harsh realities of their absence: Alzack and Bisca go to talk to Erza about Jellal. Jura talks to Marakov about a certain Guild and Zeref. Lyon tells Gray what happened to Ultear and Meredy. And Natsu and Happy find out their savings are gone from their house. The next day, Lucy heads to Acalypha Town, with Natsu and Happy following as they hope Lucy's father can help them with their money trouble. They soon reach the market guild, Love and Lucky, where Lucy asks the clerk where Jude Heartfilia is. The clerk reluctantly informs Lucy that he passed away a month ago, much to Lucy's shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 14-19 Lucy goes to visit her parent's graves before heading back with Natsu and Happy in tow, with the two being worried about her. The three pass by two girls who are obnoxiously talking bad about their fathers. Natsu yells at them for this but Lucy calls him off and apologizes for making them worry. She explains that her relationship with her father wasn't the best, especially after the Phantom incident. But after the encounter in Acalypha, it changed for the better. Yet, after hearing of his death, she couldn't bring herself to cry and wonders if she really did hate her father. Natsu assures her however that that's not the case.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 2-7 Meanwhile, Marakov, along with Erza and Mirajane, is talking with the leader of Twilight Ogre, Banaboster, about the money Fairy Tail owes them. Banaboster constantly keeps demanding they pay him. Marakov assures him that Fairy Tail always pays back what they owe...including pain, which he informs Banaboster they owe Twilight Ogre for seven years of mistreating their guild. Erza, Mirajane and he proceed to trash the Twilight Ogre guild, much to the chagrin of Macao and Wakaba who wait outside, having believed that Marakov would just talk things out. Natsu and Happy happen among them and are told of what's going on in the Twilight Ogre's guild, but Natsu ignores the excuse to fight, much to Macao and Wakaba's surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 7-12 Lucy is at the towns fountain moping when the landlady finds her and drags her back to her house and throws her inside. Lucy is surprised to find that the place is still clean after seven years, to which the landlady replies that she kept it clean, but also took some of Lucy's clothes. She also directs Lucy to some presents on her dresser, telling that one came every year on her birthday for seven years, including one that came that morning. Lucy goes to it and sees a letter for her from her father. Reading it reveals that Jude had heard about her missing status but believed she was alright and that, despite how busy he had gotten, he really did truly love her as a daughter. Lucy cries upon finishing the letter and indeed realizes she loved him too. Natsu and Happy come by as they had found a job and invite Lucy to come along with her. The landlady tells the two to give her some time also mentioning that her father has sent her seven years of rent meaning she has her place again. But Lucy cheers up and calls for Natsu and Happy to wait up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 13-19 Битвы Ссылки Навигация Категория:Арки Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод